Stuck Together
by mmcutie
Summary: So this is a ppg smut Pairings are REDS, BLUES, PURPLES, and GREENS... i dont own anyone. Please review tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Hi! so this is a PPG fanfic! I don't own anyone!**

 **Warning this is smut! don't like it, don't read it.**

Blossom POV

The hotline rang and Bubbles answered it. She listens to the mayor, she looks concerned and hangs up.

"Bubbles what did the mayor say," asks Bunny.

"The mayor said to come to City Hall, then he hung up," she said.

"Come on girls let's go we don't want to keep the mayor waiting," I said and flew out the window. I didn't like this, the mayor always tells us why he needs us. If he can't tell us why then something must be terribly wrong. I just hope that it isn't the Rowdyruff boys again. The girls follow and we get to City Hall in no time, flying in through the mayor's window.

I scan the room looking for the threat. I see sitting in front of the mayor is the Rowdyruff boys. The mayor is sitting at his desk with the professor and Ms. Bellum standing beside him. The S.W.A.T. team stands on the outside edges of the room and upon further inspection I notice that the Rowdyruff boys are in handcuffs.

"Powerpuff girls please come closer," said the mayor.

" Mr. Mayor what's all this about," I ask stepping up to his desk. The girls follow right behind me.

" Blossom, due to you Powerpuffs' battles with the Rowdyruff boys. You all have caused countless damage to the City of Townsville. You all have costed the city millions of dollars," said the mayor, looking very displeased.

" Mr. Mayor we're sorry about all the damage we've caused fighting the Rowdyruff boys. We always help clean up the city as best we can afterwards," I said, twiddling my hands nervously.

" I know you all are very sorry," he said softening a little, "But the fact remains that you all have still cost this city money. I am willing to overlook all the destruction if you girls agree to my proposition."

"What proposition," I ask feeling dread start to well up in my stomach.

"You girls and the boys have to live in the same house until you all get along. You won't be allowed to leave the house at all. Everything you will need will be provided for you. If you do not agree to the terms than I'm going to have to charge the professor the cost of all the damage," said the mayor looking deadly serious. My stomach plummets. So many emotions war in my chest.

"May I speak with the girls before we decide," I ask looking at him pleadingly.

"You may."

I go over to the corner and the girls follow.

"Well, what do you girls think," I ask them.

"We have to do it," said Bubbles, " we can't let the professor take the fall for our actions."

" I agree with Bubbles," said Bunny

" Buttercup?"

" I don't like it. The idea of being locked up in a house with Butch until we get along. Which you know that is never going to happen right," Buttercup said, crossing her arms, " but I'll do it for the professor."

"Ok then. Looks like we're going to be living with the Rowdyruff boys," I walked back over to the mayor.

"What is your decision girls," the mayor asks.

" we agree to your terms," I said much to everyone's surprise.

"Alright you girls should go home and pack. The professor will take you to the house you will be living with the boys. The boys are on their way there right now," said the mayor. With that the S.W.A.T. team made the boys get up from their seats and escorted them out of the office. Strangely they had been quite through this whole thing. I ask the mayor if he had made the same deal with us with them.

" no they were court ordered to this but only if you girls agreed. If you didn't then they would have been sent to jail," he said.

We fly out of the mayor's office and go home to pack our things.


	2. Chapter 2

Buttercup pov

I can't believe I have to live in a house with my arch enemy, Butch Jojo. But I can do it for the professor. Blossom, Bubbles, Bunny and I get home and go to our separate rooms. Since I didn't know how long we were gonna have to be there, I pack all my clothes, my laptop, my toiletries, blankie and a few other things for entertainment and stuff I need to keep up with my workouts.

With all my packing done I go check on my sisters. I go to Bunny's room first.

The professor had made Bunny when he wanted to see if he could replicate how he accidentally made Blossom, Bubbles and I. She's actually 17 years old which is how old us girls are. Bunny's got brown hair, and purple eyes. Her signature color is purple. She's a techno geek. She's always typing away on her computer. I'm gonna assume she just plays games. I go to her room and plop down on the bed. Bunny is running around her room getting all of her electronics together.

" you all done packing Buttercup," Bunny asks.

"Yeah I got everything I want to take I think. What about you? Have you packed any clothes yet," I ask taking a peek in her bags.

" no not yet. Would you mind helping me pack Bc," she asks, looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

" sure baby sis," I say getting up and getting another bag out of her closet.

I start pulling out clothes from her drawers and stuff them in the bag. We were quiet for a few minutes focused on our tasks.

"You know it's going to be OK right," asked Blossom coming in to help Bunny pack too.

" I know. It's just, I hope this goes fast so we can come back home," I said stuffing more clothes in the bag.

"Dinners ready," Bubbles said coming into Bunny's room just as we finish up.

We all go down stairs and have dinner with the professor one last time. It is bitter sweet. After dinner we pack our stuff in the car and drive to the house.

The house is all the way out in the country. It is more of a manor than a house. It's three stories and has tons of windows. There's a winding drive leading up to a wrap around porch. We park at the front door, the professor helps us with our bags, hugs us and gives us instructions from the mayor. He hugs us again and before Bubbles can start crying, drives off. We turn in unison and look at the manor. The front door opens and out come the Rowdyruff boys.


	3. Chapter 3

Boomer POV

The girls just got dropped off, so the boys and I go outside. The girls see us and all visibly tense. We stare at each other for a few minutes. The tension is so thick you could cut it with a knife. I am the first to make a move. I step off the wrap around porch and go right to my counterpart. We are all here to get along. I want to be the first to extend the olive branch. The quicker we get along, the quicker we can go home.

"Can I help you with your bags Bubbles," I ask, smiling a little.

She looks a little skeptical, and I think she's going to tell me to go shove it, but I'm wrong.

"Sure Boomer," she said, smiling back. I grab her bags, " I'll just take these to our room."

Bubbles grabs my arm before I could move, " what do you mean 'our room'?"

I see all the boys cringe and Brick even facepalms. Brick, ever clever, and quick on his feet, addresses the powderpuffs.

"Look girls one of the terms, that the mayor didn't mention, is along with sharing a house with us, you girls also have to share rooms with us boys. It's all in the instructions from the mayor. Come inside and you can read the instructions and us guys will put your bags in our rooms," said Brick trying to be helpful.

The powerpuffs looked uncertain, then they all look to their leader, Blossom. She is the deciding factor.

"Well," she begins, " I guess that will be ok. Thank you boys for offering to help with our bags."

With that the other Rowdyruff boys come down from the porch and take the girls' bags.

"God, Butterbutt could you have more bags," asked Butch sounding annoyed.

"Shut the fuck up Butch. Grow some balls and quite bitching," Buttercup growls out.

She storms up the steps and in the house muttering something like 'I'm gonna murder him.' Butch of course watchs her ass and smirks. He really gets off on making Buttercup mad. The rest of the girls go in the house leaving us guys out side with the bags.

"Seriously," said Brick, " you just have to piss her off?"

"Aw man, fuck off," said Butch.

"No, we're here to get along with them. Be nice to Buttercup or so help me Butch I _will_ neuter you," threatened Brick, he stormed into the house. I follow Brick.

The house is three stories plus it has a basement. The first floor has the kitchen, dining room, living room, dance studio, and a sun room. The second floor houses the rec room, the library, the art studio and a computer lab. The third floor has all our bedrooms. The basement has the pool, a science lab, and the gym.

I go all the way to the third floor and head for the blue door. It's actually light blue with dark blue accent. I open the door and set the bags on the bed. Bubbles and my room is like the door, light blue dark blue polka dots. It is pretty cool. We have two closets and two dressers but only one bed. I don't know how Bubbles is going to react to that. I just hope she doesn't think this is my idea or insist that I sleep on the floor.

" wow this is pretty cool," said Bubbles sneaking in behind me. I turn around and blush. I don't know why, I wasn't doing anything wrong like looking through her underwear. But she's always had that effect on me. It's unnerving to say the least.

"Um, ha-ha yeah," I said scratching the back of my head. Man she makes me so nervous.

Bubbles has changed since she was five. She's got long curly blond hair, she doesn't really wear her hair in pigtails any more. I mean sometimes she does. She's got big beautiful baby blue eyes and luscious kissable lips. She's got a curvy body I want to run my hands all over, big boobs that I want to squeeze and a nice ass that I would love to slap.

"Boomer are you ok," asked Bubbles concerned.

"Ahh, yeah I'm fine. Why," I ask blushing again.

" you moaned," she said, giggling and blushing too.

God I love this girl.

"BUTCH!"


	4. Chapter 4

Blitz POV

I finally got all of Bunny's bags up to our room, she had like seven bags and they were all _heavy_. Bunny is waiting on the bed when I come up to our room with her last bag. I set it down at her feet.

She looks up at me, " um so do you want me to help you unpack or-," I began.

"BUTCH!"

We both turn to see Butch run past, Buttercup hot on his heels. I go over and shut the door.

" I would like you to help me unpack if that's ok. I have a lot of computer equipment," she said getting up and getting to work.

Bunny is my counterpart she has beautiful, soft, brown hair, the most hypnotic purple eyes, a pert nose and lips I'd love to kiss. She has an almost pear shaped body. Her breasts are a good handful size, but her ass is bigger by comparison.

I pick up a bag it has clothes in it. I ask how she wants them sorted and she directs me. I start stuffing clothes into drawers. There is a lot of shirts and pants and when I get most of it put away realize that at the bottom was a few lace underwear. Oh God, I pick them up and look at a pair. It is bikini string, lavender and lace. Oh God, I could see her wearing these. Nothing but these. Bent over the bed wiggling her butt, looking back at me expectantly.

"Hey! What are you doing," Bunny asks accusingly, she snatches her underwear out of my hands and glares at me.

"I'm sorry," I said, holding my nose as it starts to bleed. I run out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Brick POV

I'm laying on the bed throwing a red stress ball into the air when Blossom walks into our room. The room is red with pink hearts on the walls. Its damn girly. Blossom catches the ball out of the air.

"The rooms nice," said Blossom, sitting on the bed.

"Yeah it is, if you like this girly shit," I said looking disgusted around the room.

We were quiet for a bit. Blossom is looking at her hands. She sighs sadly and it tears up my heart.

I sigh, " what's wrong Pinkie?"

"Just sad is all. I miss the professor. I'm not happy with this situation," Blossom said depressed.

" I'm sorry Pinkie." We didn't say anything for a couple more minutes.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor, if that's what you were planning," Blossom said then got up and starts unpacking her clothes and things.

 _The next day..._

I wake up to the most beautiful sight I have ever laid my eyes on. Blossom Utonium in my arms snuggling closer into my chest. God she is so beautiful. She had let me sleep in the bed with her. Honestly I thought she was gonna order me to sleep on the floor. But Blossom said that if the rule was that we had to share a bed, then she would.

Blossom is such a goody two shoes. She is also smart, funny, and sexy as hell. Blossom has one killer body. All curves with an ass I have always wanted to squeeze. Her breasts were just the perfect size for my hands. She has long beautiful red hair. She doesn't wear the big red bow in it anymore, which is kinda sad I always liked it. She has beautiful pink eyes and lips that I would love to have wrapped around my cock.

See we boys don't actually hate the powerpuff girls. We only steal to get their attention. You know the saying 'any attention is good attention'. Once we hit puberty it got worse. We find our counter parts irresistible.

"Ahh, Brick," Blossom sleepily moans, then rubs her pelvis on my morning wood.

Ah man that did it. I roll Pinkie over and get on top of her. My hands go to her ass and start squeezing. I go right for her neck kissing, sucking and biting. Blossom moans. That little moan of hers got me rock hard. I pick up her knees and she wraps her legs around my waist. I tense and stop my administrations, I look at her face to see that Blossom is awake.

We stare at each other. She reaches up, grabs my face, and pulls me down to kiss her. Blossom's lips are soft. I lick them and gain entrance to her mouth. Our tongues wrestle for dominance. The little vixen grinds her hips into my erection, I moan and sneak my hands up her night shirt. I grab her boobs, which make her moan. I squeeze and pinch her nipples. She arches her back, silently begging for more. I pull her shirt up and over her head. She is left only wearing some cute little pink shorts. I take those off her too.

Blossom, leader of the Powerpuff girls is laying naked under me. Before I can move Blossom takes my shirt off, leaving only my boxers on. My hand travels up her thigh and I lightly graze my fingers over her lips.

"Fuck Brick don't tease me," moans out Blossom.

I thrust a finger into her and she gasps, arches her back. Damn, Pinkie is so wet, so ready. I stick another finger into her sweet pussy and use my thumb to rub her clit. She goes crazy, moaning loudly and bucking her hips. I suck on her left nipple and pinch the other with my free hand. I could feel she is close, good thing too cause she is making me so hot, all I want is to be deep in her. I add a third finger and wiggle all three inside her and that did it. Blossom came hard moaning my name. I kick my boxers off and get into position.


	6. Chapter 6

Blossom POV

"Are you ready Blossom," Brick asks as he positions his cock at my pussy entrance, " fuck I can't wait."

" Brick no wait. I'm-" I start. But he has already thrust in me. Tears flood to my eyes as searing pain ripples through my abdomen.

"Oh God Blossom. Blossom I'm so sorry," Brick said he pulls out and that makes me cry out. It just makes it hurt worse. Brick holds me and kisses me and wipes away my tears. When I'm done crying he holds me for a little longer and starts to rub my sides. I jerk and giggle, I am ticklish on my sides. It's like a light clicks on in Brick's head, he got this devilish glint in his eyes and a mischievous smirk.

"Brick no please," I said knowing what's coming. He doesn't listen and starts his attack, going for my sides making me laugh and squirm.

"Brick... Stop... Brick.. Brick... No... Please... Brick stop," I try to say laughing to hard to get it all out all at once.

"Alright, alright I'll stop," he said laughing, then he got another idea. Before I could do anything he grabs me and flips our positions where I'm now on top. He picks me up and _sets my pussy down on his face!_ He gets to work licking my pussy and and sucking my clit.

"Ahh... Ahh... Oh god yes Brick... Fuck yes... Right there," I moan grabbing my breasts, rubbing them and pinching my nipples. I squirm and wiggle on his face. This was so hot, me straddling his head as he eats me out. I could feel that I was close and then he licks one spot. I scream, he keeps licking it. Sending me over the edge, I cum all over his face. I try catching my breath and try to move thinking he'd need to breath, but he held tight to my hips and continued to lick my pussy. He finally let me move and sat up and wiped at his face. He licked my juices off his hand.

"Yum. So do you feel better, " he asked smiling at me.

" yeah thanks," I giggle, looking down at my naked body.

"Come here, " Brick said grabbing my waist and pulling me to his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair. I felt so happy.

I've always had a crush on Brick. He was so smart, sexy, funny, and so stubborn. He had long red hair that he normally wore in a ponytail with a baseball cap and glowing red eyes. He had a muscular slim build compared to his brothers. He is sex in a pair of jeans. Every girl in school had wanted him, but he turned a lot of them away.

He stirred feelings in me that no other guy had managed to do. I've pictured how my first time would be and while it never was like this, but every single time I fantasized it was always Brick who would pop my cherry. I made a promise to myself that if Brick ever put the moves on me, I would have sex with him. Even if it was only one time or a fling. I'm determined to take what he is willing to give. When it's over I'll always have the memories.

I'm so lost in my thoughts that I don't notice Brick has started to play with my tits. He rolls me onto my back and starts to suck on them. I moan and move my hand down to play with my clit. Brick notices and follows my lead only he went to my lips and stuck a finger in my soaking wet pussy, slowly thrusting in and out. I moan some more and buck my hips getting back into the mood. He adds more fingers getting me wetter. I'm so hot everywhere he touchs me. I squirm, wiggle and moan.

"Brick please," I moan. He stops, "what was that Blossom. I'm afraid I couldn't hear you," he said with a smirk.

"Please Brick, I need you."

" you need me where," he is teasing me and I love every moment of it as I squirm and wiggle trying to get him to move, " tell me what you want."

" I want your cock to fuck my pussy," I moan out blushing.

" God I thought you'd never ask, " he said positioning himself.

He pushes in slowly, thrusting a little bit at a time and then stopping to let me adjust. It hurt. It hurt alot. But the pain went away and I began to feel pleasure. I pant and moan. I wiggle my hips trying to get him to go deeper. Brick must have figured it out cause he brought my legs up to his shoulders and thrust faster and deeper. I moan louder and louder with each thrust. I can feel Brick's cock hit the back of my pussy with each thrust, making my toes curl.

Brick sucks on my nipples first one then the other, he rubs my clit. I'm such a goner, I cum hard within seconds. Withering in pleasure. Brick's still rock hard in me and pumps through my orgasm. I quickly build up to my second. I barely finish my first before I start cumming again. Brick keeps going. I cum for a third time screaming, "BRICK!" He finally cums in me, grunting out my name. He collapsed on top of me and I absentmindedly strok his back.

'BANG!' The door to our room crashs open, Buttercup, Butch and the others were there looking into the room. I screech and dive under the covers.

"GET THE FUCK OUT," Brick yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER," yelled Buttercup stepping menacingly into the room.

"BUTCH GET HER OUT OF HERE JESUS CHRIST," Brick yelled.

"BUTCH GET OFF ME! I HAVE TO KICK YOUR BROTHER'S ASS," Buttercup yelled. Then it sounded like Butch had covered Buttercup's mouth and struggled to get her and everyone else out of the room. I am completely mortified. They all saw. They all saw that Brick and I were fucking. Oh God! Oh God! I heard the door shut and the felt tugging on the sheets.

"Blossom, babe, they are gone, you can come out now," Brick said softly.

"No I don't think I'm ever gonna leave this bed again," I said feeling miserable.

"That's not a bad idea," Brick said sounding serious. I flip the sheets down to look him in the eye. That's a big mistake because he attacks and starts tickling me. I laugh and try to fend him off. He keeps tickling me until I'm doubled over with laughter, tears in my eyes.

"Brick stop I can't breath," I gasp out.

He stops, "Everything is going to be ok," he smiles at me. I look into his eyes he is so sure that everything is going to be ok, I can't doubt that it would be.


	7. Chapter 7

Buttercup

Butch pulls me out of Brick and Blossom's room. He's got his arms wrapped around my waist and I'm fighting to get out of his grip. The others shut the door and scatter like the wind, flying off to other places of the house.

"BUTCH I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T-,"I start to say, and then Butch set me down on my feet.

I swing around and punch him sqaure in the jaw. I shouldn't have done that. Butch's eyes slant on me and his nostrils flare. Before I could move he slams me against the wall, pining my hands above my head and brought his knee up in between my legs, making it so I couldn't move. Arousal shot through my body. My breathing quickened. Butch leans in and comes within a hair's breath of my lips. I can feel his breath on my cheeks. My heart speeds up and just when I think Butch is going to kiss me, he moves and licks the side of my face!

"Ewwww! GODDAMNIT BUTCH!" I screech, he lets go of me and flies off.

 _Later the same day_

I punch the punching bag one final time. I've been down here in the gym since that moment with Butch upstairs. I've been trying to work off some of this sexual frustration. It's works some. I'm tired now so I stop and head for the showers.

I take a nice hot shower scrubbing my body clean. I rub my breasts, pinching my nipples. My sex is throbbing and begs for my attention. I slide my hand slowly down my body and start rubbing my clit. A moan escapes from my lips. I couldn't help thinking about Butch.

I've always had a little crush on him since puberty. He just became so hot over the years. Butch is the most muscular out of all his brothers. He's got spiky jet black hair, sinnfully dark green eyes. His nose is a little crooked having been broken before. And he's always got that irritatingly sexy smirk on his face. Butch has been featured in a lot of my sexual fantasies.

I think about the moment upstairs. Except this time instead of licking my face, he kisses me roughly. Sticking his tongue in my mouth and exploring. With his free hand, Butch grabs my breast, squeezing and pinching the nipple roughly. My sex throbs and I wiggle on his knee, trying, desperately to get some friction. Butch moves and attacks my neck, sucking and kissing, driving me wild. I moan at his administrations. His hand slips down my body and into my shorts, where he rubs my clit with his thumb and sticks a finger in my soaking, aching, throbbing pussy.

I bite my lip trying not to moan. Butch let's go of my hands so he can pull up my shirt and bra to get to my breast. He sucks them nipping lightly around the nipple. I throw my head back and buck my hips. I am so close I can feel it. Butch then sucks hard on my nipple and pinches my clit at the same time, making me scream out my orgasm as I cum.

I cum in the shower, breathing hard and moaning quietly to myself. I finish up washing and leave the shower. I walk up to mine and Butch's room only in a towel.

The door is slightly ajar. I'm about to push it open when I hear a faint moan. I look into the room through the crack. Butch is splayed out on the bed one leg partially hanging off. His eyes were closed, his black and green striped v-neck t-shirt was pulled up to his chest, exposing his six pack and abdomen. His black cargo shorts were pulled down to mid thigh. Butch was laying in the bed with his eyes closed jerking himself off. It was a wonderful sight to see and made my pussy throb harder, than in the shower. I stand there frozen, watching Butch touch himself. He's stroking himself at a steady pace. Butch moans and the sound goes straight to my pussy, causing an ache. He speeds up his pace. God I wish that was me touching him, I thought. I have to refrain from touching myself as I watch Butch. If I touch myself I'll moan and that would give me away. Not to mention one of the other could come by and see me. With that thought I move.

I slip into the room quietly and shut the door. Butch doesn't notice, he is too caught up with the fantasy he's imagined.

"Ah, fuck, Buttercup," Butch moans, stroking faster, "fuck," he grunts a moment later as he cums. Butch lay there trying to catch his breath. He opens his eyes and sees me.

"Fuck Buttercup," he said alarmed, he jumps up as I turn around, I hear him pull up his shorts, zip and button them.

"Buttercup I'm so sorry," he begins, " I didn't mean for you to see me like that. Um, ho- how much did you see? Wait how did you even get in here? I thought I locked the door."

"No you left it open slightly," I say as I drop the towel and walk over to my dresser. I pull out a pair of lacy black panties and slip them on, " I saw most of it, to answer your other question," I say turning slightly to look at him, he's completely still, watching me. I look from his face and then slowly look down his body, stopping at his pants. I can see the visible hard on he now has.

I bend forward going to get some pants out of the bottom draw and I keep watching him. I turn forward and open the draw. I know he's still watching me, I can feel the holes he's burning in my back. I wiggle my butt, that did it. Butch grabs me around the waist and throws me onto the bed, he lays on top of me pinning me down. My breathing becomes shallow and my pussy becomes soaked. Butch looks into my eyes and I can see his lust and desire for me. I go to move my hands but he quickly pins them above my head. I wait for him to do something, anything, but he just stares at me.

I wiggle my hips hoping to get him moving. Butch closes his eyes and groans as I grind into his erection. He grinds his hips into mine creating a delicious friction. I close my eyes and moan. A cool breeze blows over me, I open my eyes and see that Butch has flown out the door. Leaving me horny as hell and mostly naked on the bed. I sigh, grab the sheets and roll over and try to take a nap.


	8. Chapter 8

Butch

Fuck! That little vixen could get me all fucking hot and bothered. Fuck! I am in deep goddamn shit, I thought going down to the gym, she was just begging me to fuck her. I open the door to the gym and get a big wiff of Buttercup. She was in here probably before she took a shower. My erection throbbed and ached. Fuck! I had to take care of this. I head for the showers.


	9. Chapter 9

Bubbles

It's been a few hours since everyone busted into Brick and Blossom's room. I haven't seen either of them since. I know Blossom gonna be hungry. So I make up a sandwich with some chips and a chocolate bar. I grab her a soda and head up to her room. I knock on the red and pink door. It takes a few seconds but the door opens and Brick's standing there. He's in only gray sweat pants. I look him up and down appreciatively. He's got nothing on Boomer, but if I was ever into redheads.

I nod my head, "girl time, get out."

"This is my room you know," Brick said, going to grab a shirt.

"Yep but I've called girl time. Besides I'm sure your brothers would love to know how Blossom was," I said, Blossom groaned and threw the covers over her head. Brick left the room with a little laugh. I shut the door and went over to the bed.

"Blossom I brought food," I said. She didn't move. "Come on I know you're hungry, especially after all your morning activities," she groaned again and made no move to come out. "Blossom, I have chocolate," she pulled the sheets down enough to poke one eye out. I dangled the chocolate bar in front of her. She pulled the covers all the way down and sat up. I gave her the food and set the pop on the night stand.

I sat down on the side of the bed and let Blossom eat her food before I spoke again.

"Was it your first time," I ask looking down at my hands.

Blossom swallows her bite and says, "yeah it was."

"Was it good," I ask looking at her.

"It was amazing, " she said blushing and smiling. I smile at her and am silent for a minute. Blossom finishes her food and goes to start on the chocolate bar.

"Alright, I'm going to go draw you a bath. You need to rest and no sex at least for today. You need to heal. You're going to be sore," she say there with a mouth full of chocolate and nodded her head as I spoke.

"While you're in the bath I'll strip your sheets and get them washed," again she nodded her head.

I left the room, shutting the door as I went. Brick is waiting outside.

"Did you head what I said to her," I ask stopping in front of him. He nods.

"I mean it Brick. She needs to heal down there. You can't touch her today. Maybe tonight if she doesn't feel sore. Ok?" Again a head nod. "Ok," I step closer to him so that he's the only one who can hear me, "please don't hurt her," I ask pleading with him. "I love her," he whispers in my ear. I look him in the eye. And it's all there all his emotions and love and desire only for Blossom.

I step closer and hug him, he instantly hugs me back, "I'll be happy to call you brother in law," I say in his ear. I step away and see shock on his face. I walk away.


End file.
